Let The Fear Fall Away
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: A veces, la azotea de la torre de los Titanes era el único lugar en el que Raven se podía sentir en paz.


A veces, la azotea de la torre de los Titanes era el único lugar en el que Raven se podía sentir en paz.

El viento marino de Jump City la hacía sentir como si fuera un pájaro volando en el despejado cielo nocturno.

Garfield lo sabía. No porque ella se lo hubiera confiado, sino que por los momentos en los que la chica decidía que debía subir en solitario. Después de derrotar a Trigon había pasado la noche entera ahí, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que ese día había caído.

Era impresionante verla sentada al borde de un precipicio con el viento moviendo su capa, despeinando su cabello; con tantas emociones turbulentas en su interior y aun así una expresión inalterable.

Esa noche, se sintió atrevido. No quería vulnerar la privacidad de la chica pero estaba sinceramente preocupado después de la fea discusión en la que había sido partícipe.

No debió haber ido por Terra, menos con alguien como Raven en su vida. Pero se sentía solo, no sabía hacia donde estaba avanzando su vida; parecía que la rubia era la única capaz de darle las respuestas que su corazón tanto ansiaba, necesitaba saber que ya no seguía enamorado de ella, que era su compañera de equipo quien ahora poseía su corazón.

Lentamente se acercó, observando con atención como parecía que el viento se la llevaba mientras que ella solo estaba ahí, mirando las estrellas.

A pesar de estar observando sólo su espalda, sabía que lucía hermosa con la luz de la luna bañándola; su pequeño cuerpo era como un gato en la oscuridad, sin embargo, él sabía que la chica podría convertirse en las tinieblas en menos de un parpadeo.

Y aun así, quería despejarse de toda inseguridad para prometerle la vida completa a su lado.

— ¿Sabes que puedo sentirte?— Raven alzó la voz, sonando tan empoderada de sí misma como siempre lo había parecido.

Dejando todos sus miedos de lado, él se sentó a su lado con la vista fija en el cielo, evitando pensar en la gran caída que podría sufrir si hacía un movimiento de más. Ella, en un gesto inesperado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Podía sentir su respiración resonar igual que una campana a través de la noche.

—Lo siento. —Susurró él, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

—Lo sé, Gar. —La chica suspiró. No sabía realmente qué debía decir para enmendar el escándalo que había causado en frente de sus compañeros. Por lo mismo, ese no era el momento para ser cobarde; tenía que enfrentar sus errores, asumir que las palabras podían hacer muchísimo daño a alguien tan emocional como Garfield.

Pero estaba aterrada.

Cuando se enteró que él iría a buscar a Terra; creyó que todas esas largas conversaciones habían sido en vano y que los pequeños detalles, como cuando él se transformaba en gato para dormir a su lado, sólo le resultaban románticos a ella.

Sentía que estaba cayendo. En todos los buenos momentos se encontraba buscando un detalle que los volviera imperfectos, y en los malos comenzaba a temer de sí misma, como si algo le faltara para sentirse en paz.

—Rae...—El chico llamó su atención utilizando un tono de voz suave, demasiado inusual en su enérgica personalidad. — Ya nos enfocamos demasiado en las cosas malas por hoy, ¿Podemos sólo olvidarlo? No me gusta pelear contigo.

—Como quieras, Gar.

—También, es muy importante para mí que sepas que un pedazo de mi alma siempre está contigo.

Esas simples palabras le hicieron recordar a Raven que esas intensas emociones que sentía escapar de su cuerpo y el de Garfield eran amor. Una conexión entre sus almas que nunca creyó experimentar en carne propia.

Lentamente se impulsó hacia él, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un movimiento torpe, casi sin querer, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba entregando su vida entera en unos labios con sabor a pasión; una que se colaba por debajo de su piel y viajaba a través de esta casi como una corriente eléctrica.

Garfield se alejó antes de tener valor para profundizar el beso, observando como la otra le brindaba una muy tímida sonrisa. Repentinamente, comenzó a sentirse a vulnerable porque no era capaz de besarla en la forma que siempre había soñado, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo?, ¿Tenía que dejar que el instinto animal tomara el control?, ¿O debía dejar que Raven llevara el ritmo?, ¿Por qué besarla lo hacía sentir tan nervioso?

Finalmente, la ansiedad le ganó, y termino por inclinarse hacia ella rozando sus labios con suavidad, acariciándolos con todo el amor que sentía antes de lanzarse al abismo que ella representaba. Sin prisas acomodo su mano en la base del cráneo ajeno, enredando sus dedos en la melena sólo para acercarla, como si tenerla aún más cerca fuera posible.

Acababa de descubrir que un beso era capaz de detener el tiempo.

* * *

 ** _Es el primer fic BBRae que escribo, después de meses juntando valor._**

 ** _De todas formas, no sé si alguien lo vaya a leer, pero en el caso de que alguien realmente lo haga, es importante decir que este pequeño drabble está inspirado en la canción "Rhiannon" de Fleetwood Mac. No sabía si utilizar esa o "Hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have" de Lana del Rey. Así que es probable que mientras esté aislada en mis vacaciones, escriba la otra._**

 ** _Y bueno, muchas gracias por leer este pequeño experimento._**


End file.
